warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Historical Artifact Recovery Personnel (H.A.R.P.)
When they realized that many artifacts were appearing out of reach of the the American government, the Regents decided they needed a foundation to prevent and international issue from arising oversees. This caused the formation of the H.A.R.P. Initative. Today: Warehouse 13 After going about a decade without a new H.A.R.P. team, three teens came out of the woodwork, each of which having a unique ability. Tyler Lepido had been kicked out of every school in Tallahassee due to artifact related incidents, but was able to give the origin of the artifact; Bri Rependata had been blacklisted from every museum on the east coast since due to allegations of robbery, but she claimed that the items that were found on her had hitched a ride on her and were 'special'; and Matt Sordens had been fired from his coffee shop for being a fake 'healer', despite the fact he was able to help those who were suffering from artifact effects. Bringing these teens in, Leena introduced them to the world of artifacts and their own abilities. It turned out that each kid had a 90% downside reduction rate, preventing them from the harm of most of the artifacts. Each teen also had their own special ability: Tyler could pinpoint origins, Bri could identify an artifact on sight, and Matt could diagnose effects and downsides. After a few missions, Tyler took Schrodinger's cat in for a check-up, but it got away, leading to a town-wide hunt for the cat. When the consultants found the cat, a girl in town had found him, but was not suffering the acid burns from his fur. Seeing that she too also had downside negation, they met Nikki Nola. Nikki was able to sense the activation of an artifact as well as the method. With their bases covered, they now were able to split up and tackle two artifacts at once if needed. One of the traditions that the consultants share is that after the manage to bag an artifact, they always celebrate with a local dish of the country they're in. The Weapons Master During their first few cases, the agents began to notice a pattern between certain cases: many of them dealt with weapon based artifacts somehow penetrating everyday life. Examples of these included Brutus's Dagger, Cortez's Espada Roprea, Hassan-i-Sabbath's Qama and Connor Kenway's Tomahawk. Retracing the artifact's timelines, they discovered that a single man was sending them out, a Lithaunian vetran named Mikolaj Tomaszewki. After few other run-ins with Mikolaj, the Warehouse was attacked by a tag-team of Beverly Barlowe and Mikolaj while a biological Y2K virus was being delivered by the Eureka folks. During this invasion, Mikolaj made off with Dante Alighieri's Deathmask and Nikki. Tracking Mikolaj back to his home in Lithaunia, the other three made their way there but ran into numerous traps including a gauntlet of rapid-fire guns and Nikki, fused to a Shield from the Battle of Thermoplyea. While they managed to find the majority of his stash, he had fled, leaving behind notes pertaining to Dante's 'Inferno'. The Infernal Artifacts Putting the pieces together, the H.A.R.P. consultants figured out that Mikolaj was after a series of nine artifacts that Warehouse 8 Regent Dante Alighieri had discovered and cast across the known world at the time, for when brought together and powered by Dante's own deathmask they would open a portal and summon legions of demons. Hurrying to Revenna, Italy, the H.A.R.P. Consultants managed to find the first of the Infernal Artifacts, Virgil's Staff. Unfortuantely, Mikolaj broke in and grabbed the staff, but not before Matt had grasped the staff. Doing so filled him with visions of the current information and location on the other eight Infernal Artifacts, but these visions overwhelmed him, causing him to back-out. When Matt came to, Mikolaj had gotten away with the staff, though leaving Matt with fleeting images of the other artifacts. This started a race against Mikolaj to collect the other eight artifacts. In Romania, Bri and Tyler went after Julia Agrippina's Chalice; in Cuba, Nikki and Matt went after Plutus' Key; in Nepal, Matt and Tyler found Vertillius' Cloak; in New York, the four Consultants went after Kublai Khan's Leather Belt; Bri and Nikki headed out to Montana to find Epicurius' Letters; and Nikki and Tyler and headed off to Austrailia to collect Myrraha's Noose. The most shocking discovery, though, was when waiting for a ping for the artifact relating to the seventh ring (violence), Matt revealed that it turned out that the Consultants already had it, since he had been using Giovanni Malatesta's Leather Gloves since their first mission in Egypt. The gloves though were later stolen by Mikolaj when he double-crossed them for Judas Iscariot's 30 Pieces of Silver, making off with both artifacts. Everytime each of the artifacts was in the grasp of the Infernal Artifacts, Mikolaj managed to swipe it from them. The consultants tracked Mikolaj down to an abandoned crypt where they faced off against Mikolaj for one last time. The Sol Invictus Returning from the Vatican, knowing that Mikolaj was now in the hands of the Regents, the Consultants were blind-sided at the news of Leena's death. They weren't given much time to grieve though, for they were quickly introduced to the new head of H.A.R.P., M.C. Escher. Despite being a founding member of the modern Warehouse, he had been placed in the Bronze Sector due to his high ambition. He had been recently let out in hopes of becoming an asset to the Warehouse once again, but had been beating the H.A.R.P. Consultants to the artifacts in the past few months and aided them in taking Mikolaj down. Distrust was quickly bred between Esher and Bri, but outright rivalry was forged between him and Nikki when he reclaimed his pen that she had been using for the past few months. Esher's more brash take on artifact collecting became evident when he almost immediatly sent them off on missions, but he was also more willing to go out into the field with the Consultants, as when he traveled with them to New Zealand to collect the artifacts on the set of a season of Power Rangers. A new threat came around when Bri and Tyler, who were now dating, came across the Daggers of Bast at a musuem seminar. They thought it would be an easy Snag, Bag, & Tag, but things changed when a man wearing Lara Croft's Holsters attempted to take them for himself. This lead to Bri literally having a fire fight in a soiree while Tyler fended of the female egyptologist that the artifact chose to cling onto. After neutralizing both artifacts, they attempted to interrogate the man, but as soon as he muttered "Sol numquam occidentes" he suffered an catastrophic stroke, killing him. This phrase, 'The sun shall never set', led them to realize that a cult almost as old as the Warehouse itself was seeking vengence, the Sol Invictus. The ideals behind the Sol Invictus were that they felt that the power of artifacts shouldn't have been squandered by Alexander the Great, but used to better their world at the time and wipe any impurities from the earth. Thought to have been extinguished centuries ago, their philosphies had been passed down to the new generations who bore relations back to the original leaders. Using artifacts to brainwash their members, they set them out with artifacts to get what they thought they desereved...even if the deaths of hundreds was the consequence. The Halifax Incident After the downfall of the Sol Invictus, H.A.R.P. returned to collecting artifacts on the international theater. That is, until the fateful day at the United Nations... H.A.R.P. was called in since it was suspected that the terrorist who was holding the U.N. hostage was planning on using a piece of the Halifax's hull to blow the place sky-high. Using Bri as a plant among the hostages, she guided the others safely out of his sight. After tossing in several neutralizer smoke bombs, the others moved in and surrounded him. They didn't expect the Halifax's Hull to be stronger than the neutralizer... If Matt hadn't brought along the Locker Doors from the Sandy Hook Shooting, all four of the Consultants would have been blown to pieces. Sadly, the thousands of people who weren't able to get behind the shield suffered, leaving them responsible for the deaths of thousands of innocent lives. Repercussions In the following months, the Warehouse and H.A.R.P. were put under investigation and taken to Supreme Court. There, the decision came that while the Warehouse was still beneficial, it was too dangerous to have so few people in charge of it. Juristiction of the Warehouse was removed from Mrs. Frederic (but was still bonded to it) and placed under Eureka and Douglas Fargo. As punishment for the Halifax incident, H.A.R.P. was disbanded for being "a time bomb with only seconds to spare". Born to Run... After the Halifax Incident, the H.A.R.P. Consultants turned in their badges and attempted to live normal lives, acting only as 'concerned citizens' when artifacts began to get close to them. Tyler and Bri moved to Menomie so that Tyler could attend Univerity of Wisconsin Stout for Game Design while Bri worked cautiously at the local musuem; Nikki became a bartender in Columbus, Ohio; and Matt headed out to Yale where he studied history and planned to major in Symbology. But the Warehouse doesn't let go so easily... One night on campus, Tyler awoke to the gastly image of Freddy Krueger preparing to slice his face open. Utilizing the lucid dreaming he had been practicing since his enounter with Wes Craven's Freddy Krueger Glove, he was able to fend him off. When awoken by his roommate, Tyler found himself standing in his bed, aiming an imaginary gun at the wall. Realizing that the glove was somehow on the loose again, Tyler quickly packed up, grabbed Bri and called Matt to get Nikki and meet them in Eureka. Something was wrong. Meeting up in Vincent's Cafe, the four of them shared their news of how certain artifacts that had effected them personally were now back with a vengence. Along with the Freddy Krueger Glove, Walter Halloran’s Crucifix and Myrrha's Noose had somehow managed to escape the Warehouse and were now closing in on them. During their personal meeting with Fargo and Field Comissioner Aden Taylor, it was made quite clear that no artifacts were missing. As they left, Aden made it quite clear to them that no matter what, they had been branded as outcasts since they had caused the Warehouse to change into unsteady hands. As they began to leave Eureka, one of the new interns working in Warehouse 13.5 (as dubbed by the current agents), Blaine Biston stopped them to share his support to them, showing them the inventory list that Fargo personally took (which he had hacked), proving that artifacts were going missing, and Fargo was covering it up. Heading back to the shell of a town once known as Univille, the five teens began making plans onto how to recover the artifacts to prove their point. This plan began with not only scouting out the remains of the old Warehouse, but also collecting the artifacts that they had purposefully stashed away in their old apartments. *State vs. Bonner Cap Gun (Tyler) *William Newton McComb's Infantry Sword (Tyler) *Theresa Berkley's Dominatrix Whip (Bri) *Original Skeleton Key (Bri) *Robert Bullock's Gavel (Matt) *Vorpal Blade (Nikki) *M.C. Esher's Pen (Nikki) Revealing that he had a few artifacts of his own, the five AWOL consultants headed out to recollect the missing artifacts. As time went on, they slowly began to realize that Fargo wasn't just covering up the missing artifacts, but also that he was selling the artifacts under all of their noses to in attempts to hide the fact that Global Dynamics was going under, and fast. Deciding to cut the rotting head off, they headed back to Warehouse 13.5 to not only confront Fargo, but also to enact a backup plan. Should the confrontation not go well, they planned on sending two of them back in time through a jerry-rigged combo of LeBerge's DreamLight and H.G. Well's Time Machine with hopes that they could stop the Halifax Hull from hitting the floor... After getting in and strapping in Tyler and Nikki, the other three were caught by Aden, Old Bone and Azletar and brought before Fargo where they showed evidence of Fargo's betrayal, turning Commisioner and the Legendary against him. Admitting to it, Fargo revealed that he had come into brief contact with Cortez's Espada Ropera during his upgrade of the old Warehouse, but had been trying to ingore the greed for the longest time. After the Warehouse was put under his control he saw the profit in selling the artifacts to the highest bidder on the Black Market...and that he was now in possession of the Halifax Hull and that he could easily pin the blast and the destruction of the Warehouse on four former consultants and a Eureka traitor... Meanwhile, back in the past, Nikki and Tyler now had to combat the idea that time couldn't be rewritten. Having to go against the plans they had been given, Nikki and Tyler managed to get the Halifax Hull into the Neutralizer Bag after shooting it out of Fargo's hand with a NeutraShotgun. The triple dousing of neutralizer finally put the artifacts to sleep, preventing the Halifax Incident from ever occuring, and in doing so, caused the consultants to black out... Waking up, the agents found themselves back at the Warehouse, being tended over by Dr. Calder. They realized that their plan to re-write time had worked. In private, they told Mrs. Frederic and Esher what they had seen and gone through, determined that they were now back on the correct timestream. In spite of all that had been revealed to Mrs. Frederic though, one question remained, did Blaine remember anything? Their questions were soon answered when a certain curly haired hacker arrived at the Warehouse.. Price of a Soul The HARP Consultants quickly jumped back into work, but some minor chages came along side their extra extra two years. Blaine Biston came to the Warehouse with the Artifact Ogranization Program that he had designed to install. While Artie was edgey about letting another Eureka person in, Escher pointed out that not only did Fargo lead them to the rest of Beatrix Potter's Tea Set, but that Hugo had spent some time in Eurkea as well. Since Tyler & Bri had cemented their relationship in the alt. timeline, Escher wanted to test to see how strong the two them were bonded. He commissioned Blaine and Claudia to build the Donavan-Biston Emotional Synchro. When Blaine wanted to leave the Warehouse to get back out in the field, he got his wish when he was personally requested by Wells to assist her in a murder case where a girl had been burned, strangled, and sodomized at once. Their collection of Nacy Jean Costigan's Rubber Ball began an occasional partnership between them. While it seemed like no big bads were showing up, a new pattern began to crop up when soul-stealing artifacts began cropping up such as Yami Yugi's Duel Disk, The Devil's Golden Fiddle and the Majide Microphone. Members |-|Original Team= *'Leader:' Leena *Tyler Lepido *Bri Rependata *Matt Sordens *Nikki Nola |-|Post-Chinese Orchid= *'Leader:' M.C. Escher *Tyler Lepido *Bri Rependata *Matt Sordens *Nikki Nola |-|HARP 2.0= *'Leader:' M.C. Escher *Blaine Biston *Matt Sordens *Nikki Nola *Sarah Michelle Gellar |-|Current Team= *'Leader:' M.C. Escher *Tyler Lepido *Bri Lepido *Nikki Nola *Matt Sordens While HARP is a newer faction of the Warehouse, they've already gone through two leaders and have a few contacts. *'Leena:' The original head of HARP, she hand-picked the original three consultant for their abilites that were tied to the artifacts, as well as for their various areas of knowledge. Acting as a second mother to them, she helped the team through several difficult periods *'Tyler Lepido:' One of the first three consultants who was recruited by Leena, he was picked for his ability to tell the origin of artifacts as well as for his various pop-culture knowledge *'Bri Rependata:' One of the first three consultants who was recruited by Leena, she was picked for her ability to sense where artifacts were and track them as well as for her knowledge of history *'Matt Soredens:' One of the first three Consultants who was recruited by Leena. He was picked for his ability to diagnose artifact effects and how to slow the downsides, as well as for his knowledge of mythology. *'Nikki Nola:' Despite not knowing her mother's past with the Warehouse, she had moved to Univille to work as a florist. She was recruited into HARP when she came across Schrodinger's Cat when it had gotten away. Her ability to tell how artifacts are activated and deep seed knowledge of music and weapons added to her usefulness. *'Sarah Michelle Geller:' While being most known for playing Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, Geller became a Warehouse Consultant when she began stopping artifacts that Wheadon was bringing on set. When Nikki was taken out of commision due to having a run in with Kubli Khan's Belt, Leena called in a favor and she aided them in collecting Walter Halloway's Crucifix. Later, she'd call on the HARP Consultants to collect artifacts that were being used in Hollywood. *'M.C. Escher:' Despite having been bronzed for his over-ambition, Escher had been de-bronzed so that he could then lead HARP after Leena's death. Taking a more pro-active role than Leena, he'd occasionally join the consultants on their Pings. Typically, he would occasionally come to blows with Nikki due to their conflicting personalities, but also because she had been using his pen for sometime now. *'Blaine Biston:' After helping the Consultants out during the Halifax Timeline, he came to the Warehouse to help out in anyway he could. Despite not having any special powers, his technical prowess has aided them several times over. Previously bonded with the Orange Dion Gem he made, he has powers tied to Dante Vale's Overcoat and Caliban Amulet. *'Joe Lepido:' Nikki's Brother; after the Myrrha's Noose incident, Nikki filled him in a bit on what their mother's side business was as well as what she was actually doing for a living. While he doesn't have the whole truth about the Warehouse, he knows to keep an eye out for lesser pings in the outback, such as the arrival of the Just Dance Neon Gloves. He's allowed to visit to visit Univille and the B&B, but Nikki is pressing for limited Warehouse access. (Presumably Nikki's "One Person") Category:Warehouse groups